


Not For Sale

by orphan_account



Category: Mother Keeper
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelik thinks nothing of going to one of Silas's parties even if he will be out of place, however as the night presses on, Silas becomes very forceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Sale

It seemed normal at first. Just one of Silas's parties, filled with rich people who swore they could gulp down 5 bottles of whisky with no consequences. Not the kind of people Zelik was usually surrounded by and he felt entirely out of place, as he always did when Silas invited him over to see his friends. Everyone smelled a lot cleaner than he was use to and he could hear a few people glancing at him as they murmured about how out of place he looked.

He didn't want to be there. He hadn't wanted to come but Silas was very persuasive. There was no one he would happily talk to, and so he drank. Every time someone approached him, he near swallowed the glass hoping they'd give up and back off. He didn't want to stay longer than the first hour, but when he told Silas he was going, Silas held onto him and told him to stay just a little longer. Two hours later, the same happened. Then an hour after that. The conversation repeated itself for hours as Zelik tried to make his way out the door. He tried to go without telling Silas but either him or Allen would catch him just as he reached the door, dragging him back in. So Zelik was forced to sit on the couch. Absent-mindedly chewing on cashews and drinking.

When the last of the people were beginning to leave, Zelik tried once more. He stumbled towards the door only to be caught once again by Silas.  
"You're far too drunk to make your own way home, Zelik." Though his vision was blurry, he knew the smile that was on Silas's lips. It drifted in his voice and part of the red-head grew worried. "Lie on the couch a while, Allen will be back soon and I'll have him take you home."  
"I can handle myself."  
"If you were sober, I wouldn't doubt that. However, you're drunk and easy prey for people wandering about in the early hours of the morning."  
The look of panic showed all too clearly in Zelik's face. Silas knew exactly how to convince him. Wordlessly, Zelik returned to the couch and lay down. He wasn't happy with the idea of Allen escorting him home but it seemed a million times better than the alternative.

Yet Allen didn't return. Silas said he would be ten minutes, but no matter how long they waited he wouldn't show. Zelik knew that smile hadn't moved from Silas's lips since he lay down and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. If it wasn't for the uneasy feeling, perhaps he could have slept, and ignore how Silas had been staring at him. He was beginning to wish Allen would come back so he could get away. He was beginning to wonder if his fear was sobering him up quicker, if it did, at least he could convince Silas to let him go home himself. Though when Silas picked him up to move him to the bed, he couldn't seem to open his mouth to protest.

He felt limp as Silas took the cheap suit off him. His brain could vaguely process him saying something about burning the wretched thing and buying him a nicer one for him to dress him up in. His thoughts and voice had merged into one and he muttered a complaint about treating him like a pet to show off at parties. The words were either to slurred for Silas to understand or he simply chose to ignore them as they weren't something he wished to hear. Zelik's mind was too much of a mess to question why his shirt and boxers were gone and he stared down as if his own nipples were the most fascinating thing in the world. The black haired man had slipped behind him as Zelik was still trying to process what was happening. It clicked as soon as Silas's hands made their way onto his chest and teeth sank into his neck.

"What the hell do you think you're-" He was cut short as Silas's thin finger were thrust down his throat. He was choking. He couldn't breath. He tried to push Silas's arm away to get the fingers out, but it was useless. Gentle kisses, that were ill-fitting of the rest of Silas's actions, were placed on the red-head's shoulder. He stopped pushing on the arm and the fingers receded to his mouth. Silas's warm breath traced his ear before his mouth began to suck on it, stopping only for a quick moment.

"Stop being stubborn and suck."  
The fingers were shoved deeper for a second to emphasise his point before moving back to where they were. Something in the shorter man's mind told him to disobey and he bit down before he thought about the reaction he would get. Silas returned the favour and bit into his ear so hard he felt as if it was going to be torn off. If it wasn't for the fingers that hadn't moved from his mouth, he would have screamed. Tears were forming in his eyes by the time the teeth were removed from his ear and the black haired man didn't need to say anything more to convince Zelik to suck.

Eventually the fingers were removed and Zelik gasped for oxygen to return to his lungs. A hand covered his mouth and something small was thrown in, before he knew it was there he had swallowed it. The hand didn't move though and he was becoming desperate for more air than his nose would supply him. Part of him felt that if he got Silas off him now, he could maybe run away and escape, so he began to pull the hand from his mouth. He got further in his attempt this time. The hand was moved but before he could do anything, he was forced down onto the mattress, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him from the force.

Before he could recover, Silas was on top of him, stroking Zelik's chest and lips once again firmly attached to the smaller man's neck. Feeling as if his strength was returning to him, Zelik made a move to push Silas off him, but he was too slow, the black-haired man grabbed his wrists and forced them above his head. A pair of cheap handcuffs were retrieved from the bedside drawer and were quickly forced on Zelik's wrists, chaining him to the bed frame.  
"Don't even attempt to kick me, from this position a few small movements and I can break your ribs."  
The words were whispered into his ear and quickly put an end to any further thoughts on how to fight back before removing the handcuffs. Tears felt as if they would fill Zelik's eyes from the hopelessness of his situation, but he bit them back as hard as he could.

Hands were beginning to move slowly down. The next part he felt as if he knew all too well. Why did he agree to come to the party, he could have avoided this. There was no one he knew beside Allen and Silas and he knew what Silas was like. It was a terrible idea in the first place and now he was naked in Silas's bed with those disgusting hands inching ever closer to his pathetically twitching dick. If only it were something he could control and be able to stop his rapist from taking pleasure in how he could be even slightly hard from what he had done. Silas's fingers wrapped round the red-head's half hard dick and stroked it tormentingly slow. Was it right to be tormented by the pace when he didn't want it to begin with? The slower Silas took this the longer he had to endure this hell. He could feel himself growing harder against his will and tried desperately to look else where, but was met with Silas leaning over him. The man's face was only far away enough to give him a good look at it and that smile that terrified him against fighting back.

"I like you a lot better when you follow orders, Lindemann."  
If his organs weren't in danger of being destroyed, he'd have spat in his face. Like hell he wanted to obey this man and do as he wished. Silas sat up on his knees and leaned over to dig through the bedside drawer, before pulling out the small bottle of lube.  
"I was expecting you'd just do it dry." Zelik commented, meaning to have done so under his breath but instead did so very audibly. Silas let it slide.  
"Lose the attitude, it isn't pleasurable for me if I can't even get in." Silas lowered his voice considerably after leaning down to be right against Zelik's ear. "Any more talk like that and I'll make you feel as if I am fucking you dry."

It was cold against his skin. He knew that Silas would prepare him as slowly and uncomfortably as he could just to torture him. A finger pressed at him but made no proper attempt to enter for the first few moments before being thrust in full force, taking Zelik by surprise. He gritted his teeth as the first finger was promptly joined by the second and the pain coursed through him. Slight relief followed as Silas seemed to agree he hadn't used nearly enough lube. As the thin fingers began to stretch him, Zelik bit into his lip hard, drawing blood in an attempt to stop any traitorous moans that could escape. Any that escaped would feel like a sign of weakness and something Silas could use against him to claim he enjoyed this.

The zip on Silas's trousers was undone and there was no need to look and see what he was doing. The cap on the bottle of lube clicked open, there was the squelch sound of it leaving the bottle and a few minutes later, it clicked closed once again. Zelik shut his eyes. He didn't want to see anything when the next thing happened. Didn't want to see Silas's face as he pressed against his entrance. If it wasn't for the feelings, maybe he could have wished himself away. Though even in the darkness behind his eyelids, he still felt the pleasure and gasped as it began to push its way into him. He heard a single breath that sounded almost like a laugh from the black haired man and wished he could be free to punch that smug look off his face.

For a moment, all was still. He could hear how Silas's breathing had got heavier as he waited. Zelik's eyes slowly began to open against his will, as if they held curiosity when his brain did not. They snapped open wide when Silas thrust in. There was no time for him to adjust and the force was forcing tears to fall from Zelik's eyes.  
"Silas, please... stop." Without thinking, he began to plead for mercy. He knew it was futile. He knew Silas wouldn't stop. Yet still he pleaded. Again and again until Silas grew tired of listening and punched him, silencing him for the time being.

Zelik felt little pleasure yet he was forced to watch Silas use him and listen to his moans. See the sweat beginning to appear on his body as he took pleasure in what he was doing. No attempt was made to make it enjoyable for him and he felt as if the black haired man was avoiding his prostate on purpose to mess with him. He was forced to lie there, eventually allowing himself to moan from the tiny piece of pleasure he could receive but it felt as if he was lying to himself. Something in him trying to make it seem less terrible for him.

Relief filled him when Silas finally came inside. Leaving his ass sticky with cum of his rapist. Silas said nothing as he tidied himself up. No move was made to clean Zelik or undo the handcuffs after he was dressed. He simply left the exhausted Zelik lying there, handcuffed to a bed that was not his own and ass leaking with cum as if he were nothing more than a sex toy. He was forced to fall asleep like that, with no idea as to what would follow when he woke.


End file.
